Titanic: A Different Love Story
by darkrose01
Summary: Their eyes connected from across the room. In that instant, they both knew that they were destined to be with each other. But will they survive long enough to understand and love each other they way they were always meant to? Lioness and Axel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, my friend and I were talking and I made a joke about how me and the guy I like were like the couple from the Titanic. She replied that we were nothing like them. I said not the main couple, but the other couple. The couple that see each other from across the room and want each other so bad, but they die before they have the chance to even get to the point of truly loving each other. My friend said that that couple was sadder than the original couple (even though it's not) I decided that that'd make a good story. So, I figured out I wanted to do a strange couple, a couple that I've never done, and this is their story. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, mixed with the Titanic, but it's my own storyline, even though they are on the ship Titanic. I hope that makes sense! Enjoy! Review politely and nicely please!

_**Titanic: A Different Love Story**_

Chapter 1: Blue and Gold/Introduction

A poor tan girl glanced down at a small ticket stub, which was clutched in her hand. All that she had owned, she spent on that ONE ticket! In her other hand was a small overnight bag. A scarf was wrapped around her head, and pair of dark sunglasses were balanced on the bridge of her nose.

People all around her were shrieking in joy, laughing, talking, and playing. But the Brazilian girl only glared at them from behind her sunglasses. To them this was a pleasure cruise on a new fancy boat, but to her, this was her last chance, no, her only chance.

Lioness's scowl deepened as she thought about the horrible and degrading thing that she was going to have to do to achieve what she wanted. But she had to.

The girl came to a sudden halt when she reached the ship that she was supposed to be boarding. Lioness peered over the rim of her sunglasses as she starred at the monster of a cruise ship. It was huge, no more than huge! Gigantic! It looked like it could fit at least 5 thousand people on it, but she was just guessing.

As Lioness went around a mob of people that were talking about how magnificent the ship was, a big foot was placed in her way. Lioness tripped and fell into the freezing water, her sunglasses falling off and probably cracking, and her hair scarf slipping slightly off from the impact.

Angry, Lioness began to climb back up out of the water, but then she noticed that a pale hand was extended towards her. Lioness shoved it away and climbed up over the sidewalk by herself. She was dripping and cold, and her golden eyes glared at the boy.

Unfortunately, the guy who had tripped her only laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. His bulging muscles flexed as he took off his jacket, held it out to her, and bent down to retrieve her sunglasses. As he handed her the accessory, Lioness observed that he had a strong chiseled face, with a very strong body to go along with it.

Lioness fixed him another glare but took the jacket anyway. She had fallen into freezing water, and that was her reason for accepting the gesture. At least that's what she told herself.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I was just messing around. I didn't mean to make you fall into the water." He said when Lioness ignored him and started fixing her hair.

He had short dark brown hair that was rather spiky, and his eyebrows had a cute missing spot in one of his brown eyebrows. He was dressed in a very nice suit, now without the jacket, that was too snug. Not that Katara was complaining (Even though she'd never admit it).

"What's your name?" Lioness asked, well stated was more like the tone she used.

"Axel." The gorgeous teenager chirped happily and Lioness resisted the urge to smile at his boyish attitude.

"Yours?" He asked curiously.

"Lioness is what they call me." Lioness said quietly, and he nodded.

"You're paying for those." Lioness commanded suddenly as she eyed her broken sunglasses that were in his large hands.

"It's not my fault that you broke your glasses." Axel said calming, trying to hand them back to her.

Lioness turned up her wet nose and began walking away as if she didn't hear him. She knew his type, and she wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

Boys like him were all around the world and whenever Lioness saw one, she knew everything about them and was never surprised. What surprised her was when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

Lioness didn't stop walking, she actually walked faster, but she decided to at least reply to him.

"No" She responded.

"So, you're just mean to everyone you meet, huh?" He asked sarcastically

Lioness stopped in her tracks, and turned daintily on her heels.

"Just because I didn't smile, get all google eyed, and laugh after you tripped me, forcing me to fall into an ocean, doesn't make me mean!" Lioness explained, before turning around once again and walking away from him and towards the ship.

"Will you stop and listen?" Axel questioned, growing slightly irritated with the Ice Queen.

"Why are you following me? It's rather annoying! Shouldn't you get back to your family?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I have no family. Why aren't you with yours Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Make-Friends?" Axel questioned, his own tone growing cold and distant.

"Cute. I have no family either by the way." Lioness stated, slowing her fast paced run to a slow walk.

He said nothing else and they stood in silence. Lioness realized that this was the weirdest conversation that she'd ever had with someone in her life.

"I'm s-." Lioness started to say, but a loud horn cut her off.

She saw Axel's mouth moving rapidly but she couldn't understand a word that he was saying.

"WHAT?!" Lioness tried to yell over the noise, but his eyebrows only rose in confusion, for he couldn't understand her either.

With a laugh, he grabbed her small hand in his and began pulling her towards the boat. Lioness tried to yank her hand away but he wouldn't let go.

Lioness gave up and allowed for the young man to pull her up the ramp and onto the extravagant boat.

Axel pulled her towards the railing and he began to wave goodbye to the strangers that were cheering from down below. He released her hand to use his own hand to whistle.

Lioness refused to smile as she starred at the attractive stranger beside her. Why was he so interested in being around her? She was a cold bitch to him, why was he following her and holding her hand and taking her places with him.

As a swarm of rushing people entered the Titanic, Lioness took a few steps back so that she blended in with them.

Lioness walked away, still dazed by the odd meeting. She looked back once and saw that he was still yelling and cheering with the best of them.

She was debating between turning around and rejoining him and continuing to walk with the crowd when a short black haired beauty approached him.

He smiled down at her as she said something apparently flirty, and then he leaned his head back and laughed so loudly that even Lioness heard it over the noise.

With a sad smile, Katara glanced at her ticket and started down the walkway that led to the corridor that led to her room.

She should have known better…

Axel laughed at the pretty dark haired girl. She was hot, no doubt, but not the one that he was looking for right now.

Axel politely excused himself and looked around. Where'd she go?

"Excuse me!" Axel said as he charged through the crowd, lightly pushing people aside so that he could look through the chaos and hopefully see the brown haired, golden eyed beauty.

His shoulders sagged when he didn't see her. For some reason he wanted to be with her for just a little while longer.

He didn't even know her… But he wanted her to talk to him for just a while longer. He wanted to crack her hard outer shell and get to know her. Heaven knows that he needed a friend.

Defeated, Axel sighed and started towards the area where his room was located, he had to get ready for the party that night. Axel lugged his one suitcase behind him as he searched for his room.

Lioness had on a simple black dress and her hair in a bun with her bangs in spiral curls. It was the only dress that she had brought and she thought that maybe she was overdressed.

Lioness glared at herself in the mirror and exhaled, then inhaled so that she could calm her nerves. It apparently didn't work because Lioness's heart rate was still rather fast.

Lioness couldn't stand herself, she couldn't believe that she was going to go out there and seduce a man, just for money for her to live on.

She was practically a gold digger, and she couldn't stand the sight of her hideous face anymore!

Lioness slammed her fist into the mirror and then cursed as she ran into the bathroom to rinse off the blood.

She hated it when she lost control like that. It made her rash and dangerous and impulsive. She hated that. Lioness enjoyed being in control and knowing herself.

With a sigh, lioness wrapped her hand with some medical supplies that she found in the first aid kit in the bathroom, and then she headed out into the hallway and down the long winding stairway to where the party was.

Lioness walked into the party, intent on staying only for about a hour. But, as soon as she walked in, she saw him.

Axel was dancing on a small square stage, obviously drunk, but with extreme precision. Lioness couldn't stop starring at him.

She knew that she needed to find, seduce, and get money from an old rich man in the next week while she was on the ship, but all she could see was Axel.

Lioness didn't know that when Axel was drunk, his senses were heightened. So, he knew that she was staring at him.

She gasped as his head suddenly jerked up, and his blue eyes starred into her golden eyes. He stopped dancing immediately and walked over to her.

Lioness didn't know him, told herself that she didn't want to, but for some reason, she continued to stare at him.

And when he stretched his long, lean arm out to her, she grasped his hand.

Oddly enough, it felt right, especially when his blue eyes continued to stare into hers as they twirled around the small dance floor together, in perfect unison.

A/N: Don't flame! I know this chapter was boring and an introduction, but this story will be long and it WILL get better! Please review nicely and politely. Help or constructive comments are ALWAYS necessary of course, as long as they aren't just flat out rude or mean. Thanks you! Love ya! *blows kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I just made the stupidest mistake ever! An AMAZING (and only, not that I'm complaining) reviewer pointed out in the last chapter that Lioness's name was Catalina (which is going to be my daughter's name), and that I had called her Katara! Oh gosh! I KNEW what Lioness's real name was, but I usually write only Avatar: The Last Airbender stories, and Zuko and Katara were the characters that I was going to use at first, but then I went back and rewrote the whole thing! Sometimes I just make dumb mistakes! Sorry if that confused anybody! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! Hopefully LOVING IT! Enjoy! Continue to be awesome readers and awesome reviewers please!

Chapter 2: Anger

2 hours later…

Lioness felt so… good. Nothing had ever made her feel that great. Even men, even alcohol, even MONEY, didn't make her feel as good as she did in that moment.

For once in her life she was genuinely happy. Axel grabbed her waist and spun her out, but then caught her in his arms and pulled her as close to him as possible.

Axel's face turned a slight red color, but Lioness didn't know if it was from him blushing or from the flush of the alcohol.

"You're… You're not like anyone I've ever met before." Axel admitted, as he pulled her even closer. "I know that, that, that we just met, but I just feel like-." Axel stuttered and left his sentence hanging, his eyes twinkling as he starred down at her.

"Like I've known you my whole life?" Lioness offered, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck so that they were swaying gently to the song. As the music played, Lioness realized that she had made an error in judgment.

She was dancing with a complete stranger, and she had no money. Lioness felt anger boil beneath the surface of her cool façade. If it wasn't for her damn stupid mother…

Lioness shook the thoughts away and placed her hands on Axel's chest. "If you were going to finish that sentence earlier with like I've known you my whole life, that would have been extremely tacky and cheesy." Lioness said. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew that it sounded stupid.

She also knew that it made no sense. With a sigh and shake of her head, she leaned away from Axel and looked around.

Immediately, she spotted her first customer. An older gentlemen was sitting down, starring at her. He looked to be about 48, and he had glittering jewels set by gold rings on all of his fingers.

He was watching her, and Lioness knew what she wanted. "Come here." Lioness whispered seductively to Axel. Even drunk, he knew that was uncharacteristic for her, and extremely random.

Lioness grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. She was expecting a drunk sloppy kiss, but instead, his lips were soft and warm, but a little tense.

Lioness pulled him closer, and she felt him hesitantly place his hands on her waist. Lioness slowly lifted her ankle up Axel's leg, and then towards his thigh, and pulled him against her.

What happened next had never happened to her before.

With a jolt, Axel had pushed her gently away from him, and he was bent over, leaning on his knees.

No man had ever shoved her away, not when she was trying to seduce him! Or in Lioness's case, turn some older guy on.

"Stay away." He growled dangerously at her.

Lioness walked towards him, holding her arm out as if to touch him. "Axel?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

When he didn't answer, Lioness placed her hand on his now sweaty face. She opened her mouth in shock as his large hand grasped her wrist and pulled her close to him.

Lioness blinked quickly, hiding the pain and fear in her eyes with a cold glare.

"I said. Stay. Away. From. Me." Axel ordered through gritted teeth, squeezing her arm so tightly that she knew she would have a purple bruise the next day.

"What's wrong with you?" Lioness hissed, trying to jerk away from him. When he didn't release her, she kneed him in the lower stomach. Angrily, Axel pulled Lioness's wrists to his chest and then hurled her backwards.

Lioness let out a small squawk of terror as she flew through the air. She expected to him the cold ground, but she was caught in someone's arms.

When Lioness looked up, she saw the face of the 48 year old man that had been watching her earlier.

'At least he has good aim." Lioness thought to herself as she looked up at Axel.

His blue eyes look shiny, as if he was about to cry, probably upset or angry with her. As he walked towards her, she wanted to stand to her feet and punch him so hard that he bled on impact.

Unfortunately, she knew that older men liked to protect younger women, and feel young and strong themselves, so Lioness screamed and cowered in the man's arms, grabbing onto him like she was being murdered.

"Get out before I make you." The older man threatened Axel. Axel starred at Lioness, and then back at the man.

"Come to room 507 tonight, Lioness, please." Axel stated quietly, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Lioness furiously shook his head, and closed her eyes, wishing him away. Apparently something was wrong with him, and he needed help. She couldn't believe that she had felt something for him earlier, as unstable as he obviously was.

Lioness looked up at the man who was still holding her. She wanted to sigh for about the eighth time in a one hour period, but she resisted, and embraced the actress in her.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, can I stay in your room tonight, sir? I'm afraid that he may come back to hurt me, even more than he did." Lioness begged, laying it on thick like most men liked it.

"Of course you can." The man smiled, his teeth slightly yellow. Lioness resisted the urge to cringe at his voice, or stare at the deep frown of wrinkles on his face.

The man stood to his feet, and then lifted Lioness to her's. Lioness stood up with her knees a little farther apart than normal and saw him smile again.

Lioness felt bile rise in her throat. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, but being someone else instead of yourself every day was pretty tiring. As they trudged up the stairs, Lioness acted like she was about to fall and grasped the man's hand.

"You ok little lady?" The man asked.

Lioness nodded, her voice shaking as she said, "Yes, I think so."

Lioness closed her eyes and let her mind drift elsewhere as she was led to the man's dark, soon to be candlelight, room. She would just fake it until she made it.

Lioness tucked the money, and jewels, into her bra as she walked towards the door. "Leaving already?" The sleepy man asked as she reached the door.

"Yes, I am. Thanks." She whispered coolly, as she bent down and adjusted her shoes.

"Don't be so cold. You weren't so cold a minute ago." The man said, in what he thought, was a sexy and husky voice.

As he reached for her, Lioness jumped towards the door.

"Don't touch me." She said in a sing song voice.

"I just paid you! You do what I say!" The man shouted angrily, grabbing her shiny brown hair and yanking her backwards.

Lioness fell over the edge of the bed, and whacked her cheek on the bedpost.

Lioness didn't want to hurt the man, and attempted to just crawl away instead of punching his lights out.

The man thought she was weak (A/N: When really she was sparring him. Ever seen Lioness fight?) and grabbed her arm suddenly, and Lioness hit him with a round house kick to the face. He stumbled backward and fell on the floor rubbing his face.

"I said don't touch me." Lioness said as her parting line and she pulled open the door.

An arm reached around her and slammed the door. Lioness opened her mouth to scream, to just show weakness, but his large hands were over her throat in seconds.

Lioness went to kick him, but he took a step back and lifted her back so that it was midway up the door.

Lioness clutched at his hands that were on her throat, and gasped, her mouth in the form of a silent scream.

This had only happened to her once, and she had accidently caused the man memory loss and head trauma. But this man was stronger, and he would kill her if he could.

Lioness wildly looked around as black spots appeared in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do capoeira while still!

Lioness launched a series of kicks at the man with her lean legs, and they hit their mark every time, but he barely flinched.

Lioness then decided to try a new tactic as her vision faded to black. She began to furiously kick her feet against the door.

"STOP THAT!" The man yelled as he clenched her neck tighter and tossed her into the dresser.

Lioness thought that her spine would break under the pressure, but she bounced against it and landed face down on the floor.

She was too weak to fight, she felt like she was dying, and she was done. Her life was horrible, worth nothing.

And from all of the homes she'd wrecked, and lives that she'd ruined, she deserved this.

Lioness strained to lift her head and saw the man's feet walking towards her. She exhaled and collapsed her upper body back to the floor.

Lioness just let the man grab her by the waist and throw her over his broad shoulder. As she was carried to the balcony, where she would no doubt be thrown over the railing, there was a pound on the door.

"Is everyone alright in there?" A rich voice questioned.

"Tell them to be quiet! I need my beauty rest!" A male voice complained loudly.

"Relax! Shake the sand outta your shorts, dude! Someone could really be hurt in there." A concerned voice ordered, apparently annoyed with his friend.

"Damn!" Her soon to be murderer exclaimed, as he looked around on where to stuff Lioness's body. (A/N: He thought that she was dead, and that he had beaten her to death, because she had gone limp.)

"We're coming in!" The first guy explained, and the next thing Lioness knew, she was being showered with wooden shards.

"Drop her. Now." The man who apparently had superhuman strength said.

The man who was trying to kill her dropped her to the floor, and the strong man who had busted down the door grabbed him and dragged him out of the suite.

The other two men rushed into the room, one still complaining about how he needed his beauty sleep, but they stopped once they saw her.

"Wow, she's hot!" Beauty sleep guy exclaimed in shock.

"That's not important right now, Hawk!" The other guy corrected.

"Sorry." Hawk said as he scurried to Lioness's side.

The other guy, who had blonde hair, Lioness realized when she opened her eyes, pushed her so that she was in a sitting position.

"Thanks." Lioness murmured.

The guys understood and nodded in response.

"How are you going to pay us, well me, back?" Hawk cheekily grinned at his joke.

Lioness glared at him in response, and moved to stand up by herself, but her legs buckled beneath her and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Two arms grabbed her on either side, and she lifted bridal style. She felt her head uncontrollably roll itself to one side and a wave of dizziness overtook her.

"She doesn't look good." The blonde haired, blue eyed guy obviously stated.

"What do we do? Shark, What do we do?" Hawk panicked, almost dropping the small girl by the name of Lioness.

The guy with the blue eyes and blonde hair, named Shark, breathed calmly.

"Chill, dude! Let's just take her to Axel. He always fixes his own wounds!" Shark offered.

Apparently Hawk silently agreed because the next thing Lioness knew, she was being carried easily down the hallway to room 507, the one room that she wanted to stay away from.

She could not argue at the moment, as she suddenly felt sleepy. In a few seconds, she was unconscious once again.

Lioness blinked open her eyes slowly. She looked around and observed her surroundings. She was in a very nice first class suite. There were two king sized beds in that room, and she was lying on one. The sheets were feather soft, and the bedspread warm.

When she turned her head, Lioness saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. She could see a bath tub and shower fit for any 1st class family, and a grand ornate sink.

Lioness smiled. She had never been somewhere this nice. Maybe one day she'd be able to afford it.

Lioness's face slipped into a scowl. She knew deep down that she'd never be able to afford this fancy suite.

Actually, now that she thought about it, how DID Axel afford this room? He said that he didn't have a family, and he was MAYBE 19. How could he get enough money for this suite?

"Do you know who did this to her?" Lioness heard Axel ask angrily.

"It's taken care of Axel, and I'm not telling you!" The voice that Lioness recognized as the super strong guy that had practically saved her life earlier, said in a tone of finality.

"King, I lost control earlier… with her." Axel admitted quietly.

"Oh no! You didn't hurt her-." King asked, alarm in his voice.

Axel cut him off though. "Of course I didn't… well not really. I got myself under control in time, but I did throw her."

"You need to go back to counseling, Axel." King whispered quietly.

There was a long pause of silence. That's when Lioness decided to speak.

"Axel?" Lioness croaked, her voice dry from lack of air still.

Lioness only blinked once before Axel was at her bedside.

He grasped her hand tightly in his, and Lioness had flashbacks of the sweet dance that they had shared earlier.

Their eyes met each other's and Lioness flinched as he reached his hand out towards her face.

He didn't seem to mind though, because he knew and she knew that she had a right to back away from him.

Axel placed his hand gently on Lioness's cheek, and circled his long index finger around a purple bruise that was forming.

"Lioness, I'm disaster. Nothing but trouble. I have so many… issues that I need to work out. I was always taught that to make someone listen to you, you had to attack them first. I'm so sorry." Azel apologized and explained.

Lioness said nothing, but she gently smiled when Axel laid his pretty head on the edge of the bed, and didn't let go of her tanned hand.

"I'm a prostitute, Axel. I left my family in Brazil to come to America so that I could start my own life because I thought that I deserved more. But I came over here when I was 15, and I didn't have any money, hardly any clothes, but I thought that I'd make something of myself and be a star!" Lioness rambled and confided in Axel.

Axel smiled a sad smile at her.

"I think that we may be perfect." Axel said quietly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Lioness blinked at his blunt statement. Everyone that she had met had never been that honest with her.

Axel continued to stare at her, and Lioness wondered what was coming next.

Axel's eyes went from admiration to concern as he starred at her.

"I'll get you some water." Axel volunteered as he stood up.

Before she knew what she was doing, Lioness had Axel's wrist in her hand.

"Please don't leave. I'm not that thirsty. I'll drink water tomorrow, I promise." Lioness begged.

She had always been independent, but now she was DEPENDENT, on Axel. She needed him around.

Lioness knew that their relationship was already complicated by the events of the past day, but she didn't care. She wanted him anyway, no matter what.

Axel smiled at her, but gently pulled his wrist from her petite hand.

"I'll be right back." He promised and Lioness nodded.

He was true to his promise and he was back in about 30 seconds with a huge glass of water.

After she drank it down and was satisfied, Axel turned out the light.

As the brown haired, blue eyed man grabbed a pillow from the other king sized bed, Lioness watched his figure move in the dark. Briefly, she wondered what his story was, but then she decided against asking. They both needed their rest that night.

As Axel made a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor that was as near to her as possible, Lioness felt bad. He was giving up his own comfort for her's, a girl that he didn't even know. And all because she had told him not to leave her by herself.

She had to repay him, but not the way she repaid the men at her job. (A/N Prostitution people by the way.)

"Axel, do you want to sleep in this bed… with me?" Lioness meekly questioned. She was surprised when she felt his weight on the other side of the bed.

He slept so that his back was to her, but Lioness wanted him closer. In a bold move, Lioness scotched painfully closer until she was hitting distance from his muscular back.

Lioness placed her hand on his back and gently said his name. He turned around to face her, and she slithered her arms around his waist.

She could see his eyes moving rapidly as he weighed his options. In a few seconds, he cautiously wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Lioness sighed at the feeling of closeness and affection, and he chuckled lightly.

Lioness had nightmares at least once a night, but that night, she dreams of herself in a white, well ivory dress, and the young man beside her in a tux, holding his hand out for her at the end of an altar.

She knew that she was moving too fast, and that she just met him and shouldn't feel so strongly about him already, but it was too late.

Fate had brought them together, and it would never tear them apart.

At least that's what Lioness hoped because she needed him, and she hoped that he needed her too.

Her heart lurched when he pulled her closer to him and he began snoring.

Lioness wanted to giggle, but then a gasp of pain came out of her mouth.

Apparently, she had hurt her ribs. When Lioness looked down, she finally realized that she was in an oversized t-shirt and Bermuda shorts.

When she lifted her, well Axel's shirt, she saw that bandages were wrapped around her rib cage.

Lioness felt like she was falling even faster for him, and love filled her eyes as she starred at his beautiful face in the moonlight darkness.

That night, the sound of the ocean waves lured her to sleep.

A/n: Sorry, I know this chapter was LONG and probably boring. Makes me sad because I thought it was going to turn out really good but it just turned out ok. Sorry If I disappointed! If you like it, review nicely please. If you don't please keep reading and give me another chance! Love ya! *blows kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm bbbabaaaacccckkkk! I was re-reading this story and decided I liked it a lot so I'm going to continue! Aren't ya'll excited? I know I am! Comment if you like it or if you want a certain event to happen or you have requests or anything, and maybe I can find a way to work it in. Thanks for waiting!

**Chapter 3: Love at First Sight**

Lioness jolted awake to the sound of a crash. She sat straight up in bed and when there was another crash, fear seized her heart.

She briefly glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was 4 a.m.

Lioness went to pat Axel, only to find that he no longer was in the bed beside her.

Lioness quickly got out of the bed and dashed into the hallway. She looked around furiously and saw no one, and it was pitch black in the huge 1st class suite.

Well pitch black except for one light that was coming from a room in the very back of the suite.

Lioness stood still and listened intently. But the only thing she heard was grunts, yells, and more crashes.

She slowly tiptoed towards the light until she could hear better. She heard even louder words and another crash.

Figuring someone was in trouble and she could help, Lioness yelled a loud hey-yah and did a tuck and roll so that she was in the center of the room and when she stood up, she got into the capoeira fighting position…

And 8 pairs of eyes focused on her tan legs, and four mouths dropped open.

Lioness then realized that she was still in Axel's Bermuda shorts and t-shirt, and her face turned a slight pink, but she acted like it didn't matter and put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side in a sassy matter.

Axel let Hawk out of the headlock that he had had him in, and King lowered Shark (A/N who was raised over King's head.) to the carpeted floor.

Shark, King, and Hawk all looked curiously at Axel, all wondering why she was wearing his clothes. Axel was only supposed to bandage her wounds not…

"We were just wrestling and playing around." King apologetically explained, scratching the back of his head.

Lioness nodded slowly and wondered if she should leave or stay.

"Well, can I join?" Lioness flirted, batting her eyes.

"No." Axel said simply, and went to begin his wrestling match with Hawk again.

Once Axel realized that all of the guys were starring at her and not interested in wrestling with guys anymore, he stood up and walked over to Lioness, standing in front of her, his muscular body towering over her and shielding her perfect body from the other guys.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her and for once in her life she was intimidated by a man, but would she show it?

Hell to the no.

"I was coming to make sure that you weren't dead! I heard a bunch of crashes and you weren't… you weren't… you weren't beside me anymore!" Lioness angrily stammered.

The three guys who had no idea what was happening, looked confused at each other.

Axel's eyes softened and he leaned toward her so that their lips were almost touching.

"I know you're scared, you can stop acting tough, Lioness." Axel said calmly, an amused smirk on his face.

Lioness suddenly had the urge to wipe that smirk flat off of his face! He acted like he knew her, knew everything about her, when he truly knew nothing.

Lioness's snarled dangerous, but all Axel did was laugh out loud at her.

Lioness glared and then let out a small yell of frustration as she swung her hand hard against Axel's cheek.

"Axel…" King warned as he saw Axel's hands clench and unclench. King knew that whenever Axel did that, he was losing control. And when Axel lost control, someone usually had to go to the hospital, and they all usually ended up in jail for a few nights.

Axel heeded King's warning and backed slightly away from her and lightly touched his fingers to the red hand print on his pale cheek.

"Dddduuuuuudddddeeee, maybe we should go." The blonde guy, Shark, said quickly, and stood up.

"No, I'm sure we can stay a little bit longer. Right Axel?" Hawk asked, silently nodding his red hair covered head at Axel, as a sign to let him stay.

Axel turned and glared menacingly at him.

Hawk, getting the signal, pouted. But he only had a second to act like a child because Shark soon had him by the arm and was dragging him out of the huge, empty living room, and Hawk was complaining the whole way.

Axel then averted his eyes to King.

King furiously shook his head.

"No, Axel, I don't want to leave you alone with her when you're like this. You may hurt her." King said, being bluntly honest.

"Hurt me? I am trained in the art of capoeira, while he is just a muscle man who tries to look tough even though he really feels nothing. He just thinks he has to prove himself to everyone! And… And he's selfish!" Lioness screamed, shoving Axel back a few feet. (A/N We all know she's really strong, and has a huge ego).

"I let you sleep in my bed and I cleaned and bandaged your wounds! And yet I'm the selfish one?" Axel yelled, stepping very close to her.

King ran in between them and put a restraining hand on Axel's broad chest.

"Leave King! We're fine!" Axel exclaimed, starring up at the taller dark skinned man.

"So yelling is supposed to make me-." King started his statement sarcastically but a glare from Axel made him stop talking.

King sighed and held his hands up in the sign of surrender.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, at all, I will beat your ass. You still need some more counseling, Axel." King threatened, and Axel nodded, knowing King always held up his end of a threat.

King walked out of the room, grumbling the whole time. After he shut the door, Axel took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Lioness, if that's even your real name, you're selfish. You manipulate people and their emotions just to get what you want, which is money, and you turned it into a profession. Sure, I've only known you for a little while, but I've seen the real you, even though it only lasted for a few minutes." Axel said, his voice lowered into a normal tone.

Lioness, still steamed, refused to hear the truth from this-this stranger!

"Well Axel, I think that I saw the real you when you hurled me across that table a few floors down! You apparently bottle all of your past pains and traumas inside, and when someone gets too close to digging up that pain, you turn on them! You're a hypocrite, Axel! You act like you care about people but all you care about is yourself and what happens to you!" Lioness said, her voice almost to a normal tone. A triumphant smirk was pasted on her pretty face.

"Selfish? I'm selfish? You left your whole family back in Brazil so you could come here to be a low class hooker!" Axel yelled, his control bending so far back that it was close to snapping.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lioness squealed, tears welling in her eyes and threatening to run across her face.

With a choked cry she did a spin that she learned in capoeira classes back in Brazil and kicked Axel in his stomach.

He flew back into the wall, but recovered quickly and bounced back onto his feet.

He ran at Lioness and grabbed her upper arms and threw her onto the floor.

Lioness kicked at his private area, but he caught her foot and dragged her to him.

Lioness used all of her upper body strength and raised her back up off the floor as far as she could and kicked the taller person above her in the jaw.

Axel briefly let go of her to mend his bruised jaw and Lioness made a move to stand up**.**

Once Axel saw what she was doing, he tackled her when she was squatting and they slid across the tough carpet and further in so that they were literally in the center of the room.

Axel had managed to get into position so that he was on top of Lioness.

"I hate you." Lioness growled at him, struggling as he pinned her hands and arms to the floor.

"No you don't Lioness! You don't hate me and I definitely don't hate you! But you make me weak and I feel stupid when you're near me and it makes me want to lose control again. Because you're special, Lioness. And, damn it, you're beautiful. And you deserve so much more than what you have." Axel whispered, his once angry tone, now a somber one.

Lioness blinked her eyes rapidly as he released her and stood to his feet. The words he said sounded like they were straight out of a romance movie or novel, but they weren't.

Sure, they were sappy words, but she already knew Axel was not a sappy person, and that he genuinely meant what he said.

Axel was practically jogging away from her, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

Lioness stood up and scrambled after him.

"Axel, wait!" She called out, and he faltered, only a moment though, before turning around and starring at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a confusing person, hell, usually I'm confused myself. I don't know what love is really. You scare me because I know that maybe, maybe, you can show me what love is. That's why I start fights with you… I want you to lose control, so that I won't feel like I'm the one that's out of control all of the time." Lioness confessed quickly.

She was met with silence.

"Yeah… you're crazy." Axel joked fnally and they chuckled together for a few tense seconds.

"I guess I can sleep on the floor in King's room tonight." Axel said quickly, and started to leave the room once again.

"Axel, lose control with me once, just once and I promise that I'll-!" Lioness started to beg but Axel's lips were crushed harshly against hers before she could finish her sentence. He didn't need a second invitation.

Even though he didn't want to lose control, he trusted her and trusted himself not to hurt her.

Axel's hands started to roam all across her body, and her moans just made him even more aggressive.

Axel wrapped his arms around her abdomen but quickly backed away when she gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that man who hurt you." Axel apologized, gently running his hands across her tender bruises.

"I don't care." Lioness said haughtily, and she wrapped her lean arms around his neck and leaned against him, kissing him as hard as she could.

Axel placed his hands on the underside of her thighs and hoisted her onto his waist, carrying her to the bed that they had shared earlier.

(A/N The rating gets higher here, but you can read until the first set of equal signs and then scroll until you see the second pair of equal signs if you do not wish to read the horrible lemon. But I don't know if I can write lemons… so…I'm just gonna kind of try my best... Sorry. I suggest you scroll past. My friend told me try so I shall. Hopefully ya'll can enjoy anyway.)

He set her on the edge of the bed gently, and placed his hands at the hem at the bottom of his fitted t-shirt.

Lioness sighed happily as he started to undress, admiring his sculpted abs. Axel laughed and leaned forward, lifting her, well his technically, t-shirt over her head.

Even with just a lamp on in the room, Lioness could see anger and hatred burn in his eyes at the sight of her bruises, and she knew that he was going to try to be careful.

But Lioness didn't want to be careful, she wanted him and all of him. Pain or no pain.

Lioness raised his face and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "You can lose control." She whispered, nodding her head silently when she saw doubt in his eyes.

Axel leaned over and turned off the lamp, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. The only light was from the clear glass window that faced the ocean. The stars and the moon reflected off of that ocean, illuminating the room with a dim blue-white glow.

They moved together, rocking back and forth, the bedpost shaking under the force.

Lioness let out a harsh yelp as she saw stars behind her eyelids.

She panted his name over and over again as she came down from her high. And then she realized that he was still thrusting into her.

Lioness arched her back and grabbed his hair, and then rolled over, changing their position so that she was sitting up on top of him.

"I think that I love you." She panted hoarsely as she rode him.

One of Axel's hands was holding on to one of her supple breasts, and the other was on her hip, setting a fast and hard pace, lifting the girl above him up and down.

Lioness cried out as quietly as she could as she reached the point of no return for what felt like the 5th time that night.

Axel's thoughts were scrambled as he reached the point of extreme pleasure as well, and everything momentarily went black as she fell over on top of him.

Their chests touching so that they could hear each other's heartbeats, which soon would be beating as one.

As they lie there together a few hours later, Axel brushed her silky brown hair away from her face and smiled.

"I loved you the first moment I saw you. Even though I didn't want to. I wanted to hate you, and make you stay away but I couldn't. I wanted you, and not just-." Axel stammered, a pink blush rising on his cheeks as he tried to explain that he didn't just want sex from her.

"I understand, Axel. You're different than anyone I've ever met. I've never fought with someone and then… well, you know." Lioness explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Axel nodded, saying that he did know.

"You're sappy today." Lioness joked after a few comfortable silences.

He smirked at her. "Well, so are you." He said as they lie there together.

"We'll have to talk in the morning. We kind of hardly know each other." Axel said seriously, returning back to his under control self.

Lioness nodded in understanding.

That night, she slept with the reflection of the ocean illuminating her face and Axel's chest pressed to her back.

A/N: I know, the lemon was horrible. *sigh* This is what I get for letting my friend talk me into trying to write one. Sorry it was so bad, I apologize. I hate this chapter a lot. I may go back and delete it and start over… but if ya'll like it I won't promise. Thanks for reading. No flames, and nice comments appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whew! I've updated my other story and now it's time to update this one! I'm sorry from taking so long to update but I've been deep into the world of theatre, and my job blah, but now that I'm taking a break from acting, I have time to actually write! Hazza! Oh, the cover image is from Google image. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the image or the characters in this story.

**Chapter 4: Falling for You**

Lioness awoke to the sound of laughter, men's laughter. She briefly wondered why she was hearing men until she remembered where she was and why she was there.

She smiled as she also remembered what had happened the night before and she stretched, arching her back.

"That's hot." A voice from the doorway commented.

Lioness looked over at the doorway and saw Axel leaning against it, his large arms crossed over his muscular chest and a smirk graced his lips. He was dressed in a classic tux.

Lioness grabbed a pillow and threw it at Axel, nailing him in the face.

"Hey! Watch it or I may not take you on that date." Axel threatened.

"Well maybe I don't want to go on a date with you anyways." Lioness joked, flopping back on the bed.

Axel laughed. "As much as I want to get back in that bed with you, I planned a pretty extravagant date and if we don't hurry, we'll miss it."

Lioness's smile vanished from her face and she suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the carpet on the floor.

"I-I-I um don't have anything to wear for a fancy date." Lioness confessed, embarrassed.

"That's part of the date too." Axel whispered as he stepped forward and lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his blue eyes.

"I've thought of everything. I know we really just met but I want to get to know you." He whispered and Lioness could have sworn that she felt her heart stop.

"Ok. Let's go." She murmured happily, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of doubt that she felt in her mind and her heart.

The day was beautiful. It was sunny and the air was crisp. As Axel and Lioness walked to the shops, Lioness felt happier than she had in a long time.

"Oh, I wish it was this beautiful in Brazil. It's always so hot, and the sun never shines like it's doing right now, it _bbbuuurrrnnnssss_." Lioness said in a sing-song voice.

Axel laughed. "Do you ever miss it?" He asked seriously, and he noticed how soft Lioness's golden eyes got.

"Of course." She said, trying to maintain a nonchalant tone but Axel saw right through her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you last night. You're not a… um…" Axel started to apologize.

"Low class hooker?" Lioness finished for him and Axel felt his cheeks start to burn.

"Yeah, you're definitely not that." Axel stated and Lioness giggled.

"Axel, I came here because it was my only chance. In Brazil there are a lot of drug lords. My father was one of them, and that's why I learned capoeira, to protect myself and my brothers and my mother if they ever needed me. My mother started having kids when she was 13, so we were all different ages. But somehow, someone always needed me and I always helped. But I never had to do that for my father. My father could handle himself, or so I thought." Lioness explained and Axel found himself engulfed in her story as the couple continued to walk across the deck towards the dress shop.

"My father tried to get out of the drug selling business at the insistence of my mother but he made some very powerful people that once were his partners angry. So, one night these angry men came to our house and killed two of my brothers, my mother, and my father. My two youngest brothers are twins and are only 4 years old…" Lioness took in a shaky deep breath.

"They watched those angry men have their way with me and then they told me that I had to pay off all of my father's debt to them or else they'd kill me and my brothers. They told me they'd give me a little something to get me started and then they threw money at me… It was only change." Lioness whispered, biting her bottom lip to resist the pressure building behind her eyes. She only began speaking again once she was sure that she would not cry.

"So, I gathered all of my money, asked my best friend to take care of the twins, and I came here. I had heard stories about America and I knew it was my best chance. Once I heard about this new ship and the rich people on it, I knew that it was worth the rest of my money and that I could get high paying…um… customers. That's why I'm here." Lioness finished.

Without a word, Axel stopped walking. They were standing in front of the dress shop, finally, but he didn't make a move to go in.

Instead, Axel leaned down and wrapped Lioness's small body into his large one.

"I'll give you the money. However much you need, I'll give it to you." He murmured into her ear.

Lioness pulled away slightly, her petite hands still resting on Axel's built upper arms.

"I didn't tell you that for your charity, I told you because I wanted you to know about me, and who I was. Your money is your money. I'll just-"

Before Lioness could finish her statement, Axel leaned down and placed his lips onto her's.

The kiss was sweet and soft and lingered.

"I'll do what I want with my money. Now, how about that dress?" Axel asked. Lioness nodded and Axel took her hand and led her inside.

Dressed in a black dress that hugged her hourglass frame, and black pumps to match, Lioness walked out of the store with Axel 20 minutes later.

"See, it didn't even take long." Axel reassured and Lioness laughed.

"It's because I hate shopping actually. I'm not really that girly." Lioness confessed.

"No offense, but I noticed." Axel said. In response, Lioness bumped her shoulder into his side.

"So, where are we going?" Lioness asked but Axel simply shook his head.

Despite her continuous questioning Axel still would not answer her.

After a while of walking and Lioness complaining about her heels, the couple finally reached a large ballroom.

A huge golden chandelier hung in the center of the ballroom. Men with classical instruments played on a large stage in the front of the room and tables with golden silky tablecloths with candles on top of them were placed near the back of the room. The larger portion of the room was obviously reserved for dancing and many couples danced the waltz to a sweet melody flowing from the musician's instruments.

"Axel, this is beautiful." Lioness said, her voice full of awe and Axel nodded in agreement.

"Let's eat. I'm starving!" Axel exclaimed.

Lioness laughed and the two were escorted to a table by a waiter.

"So, earlier I told you my sob story. What's yours?" Lioness said, semi-jokingly.

Axel's eyes clouded with something Lioness couldn't recognize, but he started his story anyway.

"Well I was born into a rich family and I grew up privileged. Well privileged isn't the right word. Honestly, I was spoiled. But I was only spoiled because my mother felt guilty about just sitting by and watching my dad come home and beat the shit out of me since I was barely walking. And my dad would spoil me not because he was guilty, but because he didn't want me to tell anyone. I grew up angry at the World and myself for not being able to stand up to my own father. I met the boys, King, Shark, and Hawk, but I was still just angry almost all of the time." Axel said, his eyes never leaving the ornate tablecloth. Lioness slowly reached over and covered his hand with her's. Axel continued his story.

"When I was 14, I started fighting back. That didn't make him stop but it sure as hell made the beatings a little bit more interesting… One day, he came home drunker than I had ever seen him my whole life. I remember I was making a sandwich in the kitchen and he started yelling at me. When I started yelling back, he grabbed a knife from a cabinet in the kitchen and he tried to stab me. Well push came to shove and I ended up… stabbing him until he stopped trying to punch me in the face. Even as he was dying he was trying to hit me. After that, I got counseling for my anger problems and I still get them but they just… make me angry. It's ironic." Axel chuckled to himself.

Just then the food arrived and Lioness removed her hand from Axel's as the waiter placed their food in front of them.

Lioness, not knowing what to say, began to eat her food.

"Did I scare you?" Axel questioned and Lioness shook her head. Her beautiful face somehow made any more radiant by the candlelight.

"I think you protected yourself and you are trying to get your anger under control but you've been angry for a long time. It will take a long time to heal." Lioness stated her opinion.

Axel beamed at her and she laughed at his childish happiness at her response.

Soon, they finished their meal.

"Let's dance." Axel said, excitement laced in his voice.

Lioness agreed, naturally, and together the two twirled throughout the ballroom, outshining every other couple.

They fit into each other's arms perfectly and they both were thinking the same exact thing.

They both were thinking how they wanted to be together, feeling like this, forever.

A/N: Oh how I've missed writing this story. I hope my explanations for their lives are believable and that you enjoyed. If not, I can always rewrite. Thank you for your time and for reading. Love ya! Mwah! *Blows kisses*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys! Sorry for the wait! I think this is going to be the last chapter. Maybe an epilogue but maybe not. It depends on if I'm, and you all, are happy with this ending or not. Thanks for sticking with me in this busy time! Love ya'll! Mwah!

**Chapter 5: **

Lioness awoke and rolled over and smiled.

Axel was there, his arms wrapped securely around her waist and her head was buried into his broad and masculine chest.

She couldn't help but snuggle closer and breathe him in.

He stirred as she did and looked down and smiled at her.

"Want to get some-?" He glanced at the watch "Lunch?"

Lioness laughed and nodded.

After a shower together that was steamy in more ways than one, the couple went and sat in the living room, where the boys were already gathered.

They made their usual comments and even cat called and whistled as Lioness approached, but Axel quickly shut them down with a glare.

"Oooohhhh someone has it bad!" Hawk exclaimed obnoxiously.

Axel scowled as everyone around him erupted into laughter.

"Very funny guys." Axel steamed.

Lioness giggled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He said, holding his arm like she had really hurt him. She rolled her eyes and he bumped his shoulder into hers, a smile lighting up his chiseled face. She bumped him back, and Hawk made a groaning noise.

"It's so cheesy and gross!" He complained.

"Ddddduuuudddeee it's love!" Shark said, throwing his arm around Hawk's neck in a friendly matter. However, Shark quickly shook him off and glared at him.

"You messed up my hair!" He whined and King sighed.

"Lioness is more of a man than you are." He said, exasperated. Everyone laughed and murmured in agreement.

"HEY!" Hawk cried out.

But the group of young people continued to laugh.

Late that night, after the group had gone to lunch, to a musical on board, to dinner, and then dancing, the whole group sat in the living room talking and laughing.

"Oh I need to get back to my room." Lioness yawned, and Axel frowned.

"Just stay here with me." He said simply and the guys instantly started to poke fun.

Axel's face reddened and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I mean if you want to." He stammered and Lioness laughed.

"I'll just go and get some things and then I'll be right back." She said and Axel nodded.

As Lioness walked out of the door, a smirk lit up her face as she heard the boys still making fun of Axel.

Lioness quickly descended the stairs and gathered her things as quickly as she could. She wanted to get back to Axel. If someone asked her, she would deny it, but she was addicted to him. She was already in love with him. He was her knight in shining armor but it wasn't just that. It was the fact that he intrigued her, she wanted to know all that she could about him. He made her feel alive, like she really had a chance… that she could save her brothers' lives and right the wrongs that her family had committed. And she wanted him with her every step of the way. She was different now… She had a chance.

With a smile on her face, Lioness began to walk up the stair when suddenly the ship changed direction. She stumbled but gripped the rail. Why was the ship turning left so sharply? She decided to forget about it. They said this ship was unsinkable.

With a smile still on her face, Lioness began walking the deck to where the first class suites were when suddenly the ship hit something. The high pitched whine of metal colliding with another object made her ears hurt. Lioness was thrown forward and she landed painfully on her side and she screamed out in pain. She was still bruised from when she was attacked but with the way she fell, she had to have broken some ribs.

With tears gathering in her eyes, Lioness stood, holding her side, and limped to the rail to see what had happened. There in front of the ship stood a massive iceberg.

Suddenly there were sirens going off and people started screaming. What was happening? She had to get to Axel!

Just at that second, people started emerging on the deck, the stampede had started and she tried desperately to not be crushed by the crowd.

She looked for Axel but did not see him. At that moment she didn't care about the screaming people, the fact that she was hurt, or the fact that they were loading people onto lifeboats. All she cared about was Axel.

He was too good of a person to die here, and especially not like this. He was troubled but he had made so much progress and he had life ahead of him. No debts, no twins to worry about, only his wonderful friends.

If it took her life to save his, then so be it. He was going to make it out alive no matter what.

Axel knew by the sound that they had hit something and he knew that Lioness was out there… alone.

"Everyone gear up and get on the lifeboats! I'm going to go get Lioness!" Axel instructed.

"Axel wait! You can't! We need to all get on the few lifeboats that the ship has and-." King started to say, however, Axel's death glare froze him in his tracks. He nodded solemnly, took two steps forward, and wrapped Axel in his arms.

Axel returned the fierce hug. King had helped him through everything. Although he was muscular, hard, and strong, inside he was as kind as any person could be. Teddy bear is what they all used to call him.

Axel wouldn't be able to live if he found out something had happened to King and it was his fault.

Shark and Hawk hugged Axel after King let him go. They were both uncharacteristically quiet and it finally hit Axel that they could all die here. And Lioness was out there in the middle of it.

"Be safe, Axel." King commanded, his big brown eyes dark with emotion.

"Everything will be alright." Shark said, his tone chill, but his eyes laced with concern.

"Bring her back safe." Hawk said, that obnoxious smile lighting up his face. Always the optimist.

Axel nodded, his throat too choked to speak, and without wasting any more time he dashed out of the door and instantly ran into someone's back.

He murmured an "excuse me" and continued shoving his way past people.

The ship lurched again and people began screaming even louder.

Axel struggled to regain his footing as the ship lurched again. He looked around, as he stood taller than a good deal of the passengers, his eyes searching for the one girl he knew had saved his life.

Finally he spotted her, a small child and puppy in his arms.

He noticed that she looked like she was in pain and he noticed blood on the side of her shirt. Without a second thought he ran to her, not even bothering to say excuse me.

When she saw him, he saw tears start to stream down her face.

"What's going on?" He asked her, eyeing the toddler and tiny dog in her arms.

"The ship hit an iceberg! I found this little girl crying in the corner and I just… I couldn't leave her. She said her parents had been trying to get into a lifeboat with her and the dog, but a fight started and the parents ended up falling overboard. I think she got scared because she hasn't said anything since then." Lioness hurriedly explained and Axel nodded.

He took the child and Lioness held the dog in her lean arms. He saw the tenderness in her eyes as she petted the shaking dog and smiled reassuringly at the child.

He vowed right then to not let anything happen to her. People like her, they didn't really exist anymore, and she was a rare. A diamond in the rough, and he would protect her.

He eyed her wound and she noticed. "I fell the second time the ship lurched and I landed wrong. We can't worry about that now." She said bluntly. Axel nodded and kissed her lips softly.

"MOVE!" Axel commanded the people in front of him. He heard music suddenly, and as he ran towards the lifeboat, he looked over and saw that the musicians that played the night that he and Lioness danced were playing now. Trying to prevent mass hysteria, and they were going to go down with the ship.

The thought was painful so Axel jerked his head forward until he reached a lifeboat.

"This little girl needs to get on here!" He said quickly, talking to the man in charge of the lifeboats.

"And her dog too!" Lioness chimed in from behind Axel's muscular frame

"We can't fit any one else on!" The man said but Lioness shook her head.

"You've got at least two seats on there!" She exclaimed angrily and the man took an aggressive step towards her, but Axel moved so that he was in front of her.

"Come towards her like that again and you will be the one overboard. This is a child and her dog, find room!" Axel snarled.

"Who's going to take after the child and her little dog?" The man questioned.

He was met with tense silence.

Suddenly a girl in the lifeboat cautiously stood up. It was the same girl that Axel remembered meeting on the first day that he got on the ship. She had come up to him and flirted and he was distracted by her before realizing that Lioness had slipped away.

"Give her to me, and the dog too. I'll take care of them." She said honestly and the man sighed and moved over. Axel gently placed the child into the woman's arms and he took the puppy from Lioness and she cradled it against her hip and sat down again.

Lioness nodded her head at her in thanks and she nodded back, smiling shakily.

"Get in, Lioness." Axel said to her, holding his hand out to help her in but she shook her head.

"I'm not getting on there. If anyone should, you should." She whispered, taking a step back from him.

"Why Lioness?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly the boat lurched.

"I HAVE TO LOWER IT!" The man yelled over the noise.

"Wait!" Axel cried but it was too late, and the lifeboat was lowered into the water and sent on its way safely across the waves.

Axel turned and advanced on Lioness.

"Why did you do that?! Now what are we going to do!? I can't STAND the thought of you not living through this, you deserve to! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAVE YOURSELF?!" He yelled at her.

"I don't deserve to, but Axel, you do. You have so much to live for. Your whole life is head of you. Me? I'm not anything."

Suddenly the ship began to rise on its rear and the tip began to ascend into the air.

"Grab onto something!" Axel commanded and he reached a long and muscular arm out and grasped the railing nearest to him.

Lioness reached for the rail herself but her arms were too short and she missed and she began to fall.

"LIONESS!" Axel screamed and with the hand that was not holding onto the rail for dear life, he grasped her petite hand in his.

She cried out in pain from the recoil of being caught so fast. Her side felt like it was splitting open.

As she dangled from his hand, she heard his grunt of pain. If he continued to focus all his strength in holding her up, his hand would eventually slip from the railing and he would fall and she along with him. She would not bring him down, she would not let him risk his life for her.

"Catalina." She said.

He starred at her in confusion. "What?"

"That's my real name… Catalina. Catalina Leone." She said, tears streaming down her face.

He nodded. "Catalina, you're going to have to either try to climb up here or hold on, the ship is going to tip over!" Axel yelled to her but she simply shook her head and he felt her release her hold on his hand.

"Don't forget me." She whispered, just loudly enough for him over the screams and roar of the water.

"NO!" He said, desperately trying to pull her petite body up to the rail but she with the ship being vertical, with the effect of gravity and her unwillingness to help him he could not pull her up.

Her hand began to slip further and further through his and despite his grip tightening and his cries of protest she would not clutch his hand.

"I love you." She said, a smile lighting up her face as her hand finally slipped from his and she fell and he watched helplessly as her body hit the water.

"Your name?"

Axel snapped his head up to look at the man in front of him. The man was from the naval base that the survivors got sent to. He was taking names and cross checking them with the names of people who boarded the ship to determine who was missing and dead and who had survived.

"Axel Manning." He said robotically.

The man's face suddenly erupted into a smile. "You have some people looking for you. If you go downstairs and to the right you'll see them."

Axel leaped to his feet and practically ran down the stairs, throwing the blanket that had been draped over his shoulders on the ground.

Once he turned to the right he saw them and there was suddenly talking all at once and for the first time ever in his life, he let his three best friends trap him in a group hug.

As they talked and cried and laughed, they made their way up to the top deck where Axel had just come from. They paused and look out over the sea. The murderous sea.

Axel felt tears brimming in his eyes for what felt like the millionth time and he turned and leaned the back of his arms on the railing and look over the dock at the rest of the passengers.

Suddenly he heard a raspy laugh. He recognized it instantly and he knew. He looked everywhere until he saw light brown hair and gold eyes and he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

He stood tall, abandoning his reclining position against the rail and he began to run.

And for the first time in a while, he smiled


End file.
